


Marry you

by Grace_lynn



Series: Lyric Books [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26789929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_lynn/pseuds/Grace_lynn
Summary: nobody Really understood their relationship. but thats ok. they knew and understood. thats all that matters.----Yamaguchi is a lovely cinnamon roll that Tsuki wants to marry one day.(will be revised at one point)
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Lyric Books [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953526
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	Marry you

It was a joke. Yamaguchi would admit, it didn't seem like a very funny one but it was more than a joke. It was a funny reminder for Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. 

It wasn't a well hidden fact that yamaguchi was bullied as a child. Certain words will trigger Yamaguchi, he’ll flinch if someone mentions his freckles. (other an tsuki), he doesn't like to hold eye contact, and he steers clear of most other students, Scared of their opinions. 

So for Yamaguchi to hang out with a literally mense and bully. Didn't make a lot of sense. Honestly it baffled tsukishima for a while. 

As a kid, he didn't really mean to “save” yamaguchi from bullies, but he called them pathetic and tried his best to intimidate them a little bit while keeping his cool. Maybe it would just help for the day but it was something. His brother would be proud. 

Tsukishima didn't think the boy would become his best friend. It took a while, tsuki wasn't used to people around him, but what was there not to love about yamaguchi. He was cute and he cared so much that sometimes it overwhelmed Tsuki as a kid. He wasn't used to the attention from his peers besides them talking about his height, even if it was just one person giving that attention. 

They became inseparable by the end of the next year, Yamaguchi opened up a lot more to Tsuki, coming more out of his shell when he stopped getting bullied daily. Tsuki started noticing things about Yamaguchi towards the middle of their first year in middle school. Like How Yamaguchi's freckles were more prominent in the fall when it got cooler but was still sunny, or how when he talked he was so animated and bright, how he only ate onigiri without the seaweed wrap, giving the extra to Tsuki. Or how he hid himself behind Tsuki’s taller self when no people came to talk to them or when adults were talking. Tsuki thought it was adorable. There were so many times were he looked at Yamaguchi and thought 

“I think i wanna marry you..”  
And that slowly turned into  
“I want to marry you” 

Tsuki not knowing how to deal with this just started to say “shut up yamaguchi” 

Half the time he would say it when he was staring at yamaguchi, the other wouldn't even be talking. They would be going over lecture notes in silence besides music playing in the background.

Yamaguchi unbeknownst would just say “sorry Tsuki” with a confused fce and go back to what they were doing. 

Sometimes Yamaguchi would be talking about someone in class who said something to him in one of the rare times Tsuki wasn't there and Tsuki would tell him to shut up. He didn't want to hear yamaguchi talk about a pretty girl in their class. 

Yamaguchi would say sorry and change subjects. 

It wasn't until Tsuki’s brother had gotten him the stupidest looking onesie, even though they were 12 and it was deemed for children, which they were not anymore. Yamaguchi Was on the floor laughing and dying as Tsuki wore it to one of their weekly sleepovers. 

“Shut up yamaguchi” 

“So-sorry Tsu-Tsuki!” he breathed out in between laughs.he wasn't even trying to cover up his laughs. He did not sound sorry, he didn't sound any more sorry than he looked sorry. 

And so it started the war. Where Tsuki would tell him to shut up. In which Yamaguchi stopped sounding sorry and just sounded like he meant the exact opposite. It continued for Six months. 

Until Tsuki gave up and confessed. Their second year was in 2 weeks, and he didn't know what he would do if he didn't have his best friend by his side but it was something that was building and building. 

He knew that there was a good chance that if he told Yamaguchi, he wouldn't see him again. Or it would be awkward. He would be alone again. He almost forgot the feeling having spent the past few years with the constant presence of the adorable freckled boy, who happened to be the source of Kei’s happiness. 

The only person Kei could say he saw a future with. That he thought he would marry.  
Even if back then it was a childish thought. Even now as he was in college and excelling in life, he still thought about it. And he still wants to. Still thinks in the cute moments of their lives or even the hectic ones. He still thinks about how he wants to marry Tadashi and make him Tadashi Tsukishima. 

He had to tell him. But he couldn't lose him. 

But it was soccafacting to not tell him. To look at him, steal glances, and dream, and hope. It was right at his fingertips and yet it felt like it was so far away. It was getting harder to hold it in

He had to tell him before the weight crushed him. So he did. 

Yamaguchi looked over surprised. “Your joking, right” 

“Why would I joke at this, if you're seriously gonna-” tsuki didn't get to finish the sentence or even the thought. He was tackled by the other. 

“I'm seriously gonna what? Think that my best friend is joking, after turning down how many confessions last year. Of course I'm gonna think it's a joke. You're lying.” 

“I'm not...” Tsuki said and mumbled something under his breath after that. 

“Hmm” 

“I said i don't like them, it's because I liked you” 

“Aww Tsukiiiii” 

“Shut up yamaguchi” 

But Yamaguchi won this round again too. He didn't sound sorry not one bit. And Tsukishima didn't do anything but smile. 

“I’ve liked you for gods, I don't even know. Just as long as I can remember” 

“You embarrassing, shut up” 

“Sorry tsukii” he said once again with the biggest smile on his face. He was not sorry at all. 

“Be my boyfriend?” Tsukishima asked. And in his head all he could think was “Don't say no, 

“But what about…” 

“Nobody has to know, not if you don't want them to” 

“If you're ready, than yeah, I'm ready” 

“I wouldn't have asked if I wasn’t” 

It became quite funny to them. It was their own little personal inside joke that only they got. Yamaguchi became a lot more confident in himself and came a lot more out of his shell. To others, and it was still to a point. But it was progress. When they were out, it was a reminder. Tsukishioma never said those words with any malience or annoyance, only with a smirk or a playful smile. 

It was funny to them. Not to many other people. Others thought that it was mean and that tsuki was bullying yamaguchi. Apparently in middle school and high school Bullying isn't children playing but is quite serious. Yamaguchi wanted to roll his eyes and maybe yell at them. But he never did. 

Well he may rant to his boyfriend about it. But that's different. 

Yamaguchi tried to explain that Tsuki wanted to bully him. Nobody believed him. Eventually he stopped trying to explain it and just let it happen. Maybe if girls thought Tsukishima was a bully they would stop confessing to him. 

It was awfully annoying to Yamaguchi, he didn't like to think of himself as the jealous type but he thought it was quite oblivious that Tsukishima wasn't interested. But that really didn't seem to stop them. It made Yamaguchi question himself, because if Tsuki had all these options one day he was bound to find a better option than Yamaguchi. It kept him up at night some days. 

There was one night that reminded him that Tsukishima was really just only interested in him. And that Tsuki was his and his alone. 

It was late October and it was starting to get colder, Yamaguchi clung to Tsuki for body heat. They were holding hands but that only kept Yamaguchi's hands warm so he stuck himself to tuski as much as possible while still being able to walk. 

Normally this would probably piss Kei off, or make him a little uncomfortable since it was more out on the open. But they were coming home from practice and the sun was already setting. Nobody was really on the street and actually quite liked that yamaguchi was clinging to him. So he wasn't uncomfortable. 

He was actually considering to arm his arm around Yamaguchi's shoulders to pull him closer in a less awkward way but he stopped when he heard a girl call out his name in the street. The pair stopped and looked back. 

Yamaguchi went to pull back his hand and recline himself but Tsuiki stopped him. Gripping his and refusing to let go. He wanted to go home and cuddle in bed with a warm cup of tea and yamaguchi talking through whatever movie they were watching. ‘

He didn't want to listen to whatever this girl who he didn't even recognize had to say. 

“Um hi…. It's a beautiful night. And I know this is something dumb and I probably shouldn't do but… I just wanted to give you this. And say that I really like you Tsukishima.” she fidgeted under his gaze and fiddled with the edge of her sleeve. Yamagucih did that too. But it was endearing to him and made tsuki want to kiss him.  
He watched the girl the same way and he wanted to roll his eyes. She hadn't even noticed that they were, still in fact, holding hands. 

Tsukishima sighed, “i'm gonna say this nicely, but honestly i don't believe there is a nice way of saying this. I'm not interested. I could say I appreciate the thought. But I don't really. I have a significant other. He's standing right here. I'm sorry that I don't reciprocate your feelings, but I'm dating someone.” 

“Uh, o-oh” she mumbled, and nodded looking down at their intertwined hands. “Im sorry, i don't know..” 

“It's fine, really I doubt anybody knows!” Yamaguchi squeaked out. He was really unsure of what to do. This had never happened before. 

“I'll be going now, i'm sorry to bother you” 

“See you” Tsuki gave a curt nod before pulling Yamaguchi close again and this time wrapping an arm around his shoulders. Hands still intertwined. 

It was the moment like that that reminded yamaguchi. that Tsuki really only wanted him. They never really talked about telling people. But there was no doubt that school the next day would be chaotic to say the least. That girl would tell everyone. And that thought didn't bother Yamaguchi. And when he looked up at tsuki. It didn't seem to be bothering him at all either. 

Maybe it was the look in his eyes, maybe it was the blood pulsing through his veins at what had just happened and been said. Maybe it was the comfort and security he felt in that moment but his brain thought this before he could stop himself. 

“ I think i wanna marry you” Yamayguhci looked into tsukishima's eyes. He didn't say it. Buty god did it play in repeat in his head over and over again. 

“Your face is getting red, I think we should skip stopping at the convenience store and just go home. We don't want you catching a cold” 

“You just don't want me to get you sick with your sucky immune system” 

“My immune system is fine, I don't get sick as often as you do. So i think it's your immune system that sucks” 

“Whatever you say Tsuki” 

“Shut up Yamaguchi” 

“Sorry tsuki”

Was he sorry? No. he was not. Would he ever really be sorry? Probably not. 

In a way it was their “I love you”, it was said like it was. Like it was a promise. Like a secret that nobody would get. And nobody did. But it wasn't a secret. 

They were in college and yes they did say their fair share of “i love you’s” daily but their little joke was always said more often. It was still a war that was endless. 

Because Tsuki didn't really want Yamaguchi to shut up and Yamaguchi was never really sorry. 

They both had the same thought Quite often 

“I think i want to marry you” 

And over time it turned into 

“I'm going to marry you” 

And that just so happened to turn into 

“I cant believe i'm finally married to you”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! i tried to get most of the lyrics that fit but I had to change some of the words to it fit the situation.  
> I hope they weren't to Oc-ish, but the is who I see them in my head so. and the theme is the same so. 
> 
> if you have and songs or ships you want to me too write about them dm me on twitter! @heapllieos 
> 
> thank you for reading!!


End file.
